


Caught

by KellynKupcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom!Abigail, F/M, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Abigail catches John doing something naughty and finds his shame turns her on more than it should. Literally just porn.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned this idea to me and I have been able to think about nothing else for the last 3 days. I hope you all enjoy!

“Pathetic!” Abigail shouted, venom in her voice as she leaned towards John with her hands on her hips. “Genuinely pathetic!” She reiterated, making him scowl as she shook her head in disappointment.

“I don’t…. Understand!” John yelled back, fists scrunching by his side in frustration as she scoffed.

“No o’course you don’t!” She spat sarcastically, pointing at him as she spoke. “You’re a goddamn fool.” She shouted, turning on her heel and leaving him to gawk after her. He stared at her back as she retreated and shook his own head in confusion.

He genuinely had no idea what he had done wrong this time. He had been trying to be a better Father. Better husband. But it always seemed nothing was good enough for that woman.

“Well Fine!” He yelled at her after way too long of a pause, making her turn to look at him incredulously from her place half way across the camp before turning back around and continuing away from him.

He pursed his lips, waving his arms in exasperation as he turned towards his tent and caught site of all the people watching him. He ignored them, huffing in annoyance as he made his way in to the shelter.

He flopped down on his cot, taking his pillow in his hands and hugging it against his chest. He stared at the canvas wall, a large sigh leaving him as he frowned indignantly at nothing in particular.

Abigail could be such a bitch sometimes. He had asked her repeatedly over the last year to explain to him what the hell she wanted and she still couldn’t put it in to words he could understand. Sometimes he wondered if she acted like that on purpose. Knowing that he truly had no idea what she was on about gave her good reason to be mad at him as often as she liked.

All she had to do was keep explaining it the same way over and over and he would keep misunderstanding. Then she could yell at him all she liked.

He secretly thought she might like yelling at him a little too much.

His hands tightened on the soft fabric as he pulled it closer to his body. Breath hitching as he pulled his knee up to get more comfortable and it rubbed softly over his crotch.

He felt blood rush to his dick and suddenly his fight with Abigail was forgotten. An appetite awakening in him at the touch. He wiggled his hips experimentally, a soft sound leaving his throat as the gentle friction rubbed him just right.

He exhaled excitedly, rolling on to his stomach and pushing the pillow underneath him. He rested himself on his forearms, hips grinding gently against the soft padding as he closed his eyes and imagined he was else ware.

He hadn’t done this for such a long time. He used to do it all the time when he was younger. Grind against his pillow or the mattress. The ground if he didn’t have a choice.

The primal urge to thrust his hips against something was stronger before he had bedded a woman. The dry humping motion as close as he could get to simulating real sex. It had been a favourite pass time of his for so long. But it had been a good year or so since the last time he had indulged.

He found to his surprise, that right this second he was filled with a weird sort of nostalgia that excited him more than he card to admit.

He had enjoyed some of his best orgasms rutting against an object as a teen.

He moaned softly, hands grasping at the mattress as he began to increase the pace of his thrusts. The barrier of clothing covering his cock becoming more of a nuisance than he expected.

He pushed himself up, holding a push-up position as he fiddled with his fly. He freed himself hastily and slipped his erection between the pillow and the mattress with eager hands.

He was so wet already, feeling the pre-cum beading at his tip begin to drip against the mattress as he pressed himself in to it with his hips.

He huffed excitedly, breath stuttering as he began to move once more. Licking his lips at the delicious spikes of pleasure shooting up his abdomen with every stroke.

He breathed heavily, small moans and grunts echoing around the tiny tent as he fought with being quiet.

The intrusive clear of someone’s throat broke his fantasy as it was heard from somewhere near the entrance.

John stopped dead, blood running cold as he realised he wasn’t alone. The colour drained from his face as he slowly turned to acknowledge Abigail standing in the doorway. She stared at him with raised brows, a barely concealed smirk playing on her lips.

He wondered in the moments of silence that followed how long she had been there. How much had she seen?

He swallowed thickly, mortification setting in as he realised there really was no way to hide or lie about what he was doing. Even if she had just entered a second ago she had already seen too much.

He felt his erection start to wilt as he struggled to hold back the burning tears of shame that threatened to fall due to his humiliation. His heart raced, his face on fire.

He stared at her, silently begging for her not to tease him. Not to tell anyone. To please just walk away and pretend she hadn’t seen.

“Well don’t stop on my account.” Abigail said flatly, hands on her hips.

John exhaled sharply, trying to pull away from the pillow but she was by his side in an instant. A firm hand on his lower back keeping him in place. She knelt to his eye level, her hand trailing up his spine and fisting in his hair. She yanked it hard and he cried out as he was forced to face her once more.

Shining eyes wide as he gazed in to hers.

“You deaf Marston?” She asked fiercely. “I said, don’t… stop.” She growled, hand in his hair tightening and eliciting a small sound from him. He felt his cock spring back to life, the hungry look in her eyes igniting a fire in his chest.

His lip trembled as she raised her other hand to his cheek, squeezing it harshly as she pulled him towards her and kissed him roughly.

He moaned in to the kiss, arms shaking with the strain of holding himself up in such an awkward position.

She pushed him away suddenly, shoving his face roughly as she once again growled at him to continue.

He obliged, rolling his hips experimentally and panting as the friction sent spikes of pleasure shooting up his body.

“Good boy…” Abigail purred, watching intently as he ground himself against the mattress. John felt his breath hitch at her praise, the words sparking something unexpected in him as he groaned excitedly.

Abigail watched silently, her eyes flicking over every inch of him as he slowly wound himself back up.

It felt so good, the pre-cum accumulating at the head of his cock being wiped off against the mattress and staining his pillow with every thrust.

He panted as he moved, the strain on his abs adding to the sensation and pulling him closer to climax with every thrust.

He snarled in frustration as he moved his arms to a better position. Hands clasping each side of the cot, knuckles white with the stress of holding himself up. He pressed forward heavily, the friction on the underside of his cock delicious but the light caresses of the pillow on top more frustrating than anything else.

He moved one of his hands to rest atop it, putting pressure on his dick through the soft padding and moaning aloud as he felt a jolt of pleasure at the new sensation. Abigail swatted his hand away suddenly, making him pause as he stared at her in shock.

She shook her head slowly, eyes fiery as she let him know he had been naughty.

“Fuck the mattress.” She ordered, her own hand sliding down her front to touch herself through her skirt. John watched, his body trembling with exhilaration as her hand began to move in circles across her mound.

“Fuck.” He whispered, picking up where he left off with a renewed vigour. Desperately searching for his release as he jutted in frustration against the cot.

Abigail chuckled to herself, her free hand running through his hair and massaging his scalp as he hung his head low. His eyes were screwed shut and he was breathing open mouthed. Concentration clear on his face as he groaned loudly.

He was so close. The fabric of his sheets just rough enough to add an extra layer to his pleasure. He was right on the edge, wobbling dangerously as he urgently tried to push himself over.

He couldn’t quite get there. The sensation not enough to topple him and it was driving him wild. He cried out in anger, teeth grinding together as he heard Abigail giggle at his frustrated jerking movements.

She leaned in suddenly, her breathy voice in his ear as she whispered.

“Is it my pussy you’re fucking?” She mumbled, making him falter. “Or someone else’s?” She asked innocently, making his head snap up.

“Y… Yours.” He stuttered, breath coming in quick gasps. Abigail nodded, a wicked grin on her face.

“That’s right it’s mine.” She said firmly as he swallowed audibly, stilling his hips. “Because I own you John.” She whispered, so quietly he had to strain to here it. “Don’t I?” She asked, louder. He nodded in response and she smacked his ass hard, making him yelp. “Say it!” She commanded, pulling at his hair and making him look at her again.

“You… You own me.” He huffed, the lust in his eyes hungrier than she had ever seen.

“Good boy.” She breathed against the shell of his ear, tongue darting out to lick at it. He cried out, struggling hard to control himself as she whispered for him to keep still. “Don’t you dare.” She warned, a hand coming to rest on the red welt rising on his ass. She squeezed roughly, hard enough to bruise.

He whimpered in response. Frustration at not being able to reach his peak suddenly replaced with the frustration of holding back.

Abigail had never spoken to him like that before.

“You’re being such a good boy John.” She whispered again, making him shiver. He’d never heard so much praise for him come out of her mouth at once. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on. He leaked freely against the mattress, cock twitching and balls clenching.

“Are you ready?” She asked, after a moment of tense silence. He nodded stiffly, once. She smiled, letting go of his hip and bringing her hand around to cup his cheek. He questioned her, half lidded eyes shining as he stared in to hers.

“Cum for me baby.” She whispered, thumb running softly along his cheek as he inhaled shakily. He thrust forwards, crying out as he ground himself hard in to the mattress. Abigail’s hand came down to put pressure on the pillow covering his cock and suddenly he was shouting. Loud moans, louder than appropriate considering where they were.

He panted heavily, moaning on every exhale as his orgasm built back up to its peak with in a few seconds. Toppling him over the edge and crashing him down in to waves of ecstasy as he rutted forwards erratically.

He came hard, spilling himself on to the mattress and gasping for air as he slowed his pace. Entire body trembling as Abigail ran a soothing hand up and down his spine.

He looked to her to ask if he could stop. She nodded, hand coming around to pull on his bicep and encourage him to sit on the edge of the cot. He obliged, moving unsteadily until his feet were firmly on the ground.

She moved between his knees before he could blink, taking his still hard cock in her mouth and pressing her nose down in to his curls. He sucked in a breath, her tongue swirling over his over-sensitive tip making him squirm.

She pulled away, licking cum from the corners of her mouth and smiling as she tucked him back in his pants. He held on to the edge of the cot, staring at the grass in front of her as he struggled with what the hell was happening.

He wasn’t sure if she wanted him to touch her or not. After all she had been furious with him a few minutes earlier. He looked to her for guidance and she smiled kindly as she stood and then sat herself back down on the bed next to him. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. He tilted his own head to rest against hers, content to sit there for a moment and enjoy the blissful tingling of his post-orgasm body.

“You’re so naughty.” She whispered, squeezing his arm as he leant forward to try and look at her.

“I thought I was a good boy?” He said after a moment, a sly smile spreading across his bashful cheeks as she pulled away and swatted at him playfully.

“You were…” She conceded. “But don’t start without me next time.” She laughed, biting at her lip as she grinned at him. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making him laugh.

He looked away, barely containing his own stupid grin.

“To be fair… I didn’t know you was gonna join me.” He smirked, looking at his feet. He felt his cheeks redden at the admission, feelings of depravity flooding his chest as he remembered the way he had felt when he realised she was watching him.

“Well let me know next time and I’ll make an effort to be punctual.” She jested, petting his arm as she stood up and stretched herself out. Squatting like that had really taken it out of her.

“Did you… ehrm…” He hesitated, unsure how to ask. “Want me to, take care of you?” He asked, screwing his face up at his choice of wording. It didn’t sound quite right. “Sexually.” He clarified, making her cackle.

John wasn’t the brightest lantern in the tent but he sure knew how to make her laugh.

He frowned at her, feeling foolish. She bent down to him, cupping his cheeks in her hands and kissing him softly. He kissed back, gently, slowly.

“Later.” She breathed, moving one of her hands up to push his hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear. He beamed at her, excited at the prospect of more to come. “First you gotta clean this up.” She chuckled, gesturing to the mess he had left and turning to leave.

“Come find me when you’re done.” She winked, lips quirking as she exited the tent.

John buzzed excitedly, he’d never cleaned up anything with quite so much enthusiasm in his life.        

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this shameless smut. Please let me know if you did, I would love to hear from you! ♥


End file.
